Exclusivismo
by MarshmallowB
Summary: Aunque no lo podría clamar en voz alta, Sasuke era consciente de su absorbente egoísmo sobre la joven de cabellos rosados y todos sus fascinantes aspectos.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** no me pertenece.

Capítulo I

''Expresiones''

Detuvo sus acciones por una milésima de segundo a la vez que sus párpados caían sobre el frágil cuerpo bajo él, estrechando una pálida piel perlada por un sudor casi imperceptible. Los rosados cabellos se hallaban esparcidos por la pulcra y única almohada de su cama.

No recordaba en qué momento Sakura desechó la otra, desacompletando el par que un anciano señor les vendió en un precio bastante accesible, junto a un colchón matrimonial en los primeros años como esposos. Dando por sentado que él no volvería por las noches para descansar a su hogar.

Sus labios soltaron un gruñido en reacción por su línea de pensamientos, el que hayan tirado a la basura la almohada de su pertenencia no le causaba especial gracia. Decidió continuar con las embestidas.

Agregando que las probabilidades de que Sarada se despertara y llegara a parar a esa habitación, eran prácticamente nulas. Esa tarde tuvo un exhaustivo entrenamiento y había llegado bastante agotada como para caer en coma durante doce horas. O eso dijo su madre. De todas maneras Sakura se tomó el tiempo para abandonar un baúl de color café frente a la puerta mientras se desvestía. Por si acaso, susurró como excusa ante la mirada impávida recibida ante tal acción.

Colocó una amplia mano sobre el rostro de la joven, su esposa, amortiguando sus gemidos con ésta. Ante la exquisita escena, agradecía a los mil infiernos la oportunidad que le brindaron para volver a la aldea. Solo y simplemente de ese modo podría continuar con sus impulsos egoístas sobre su gusto culposo. Sakura Haruno.

Desde infante, le parecieron de lo más curiosas sus exageradas expresiones. Siempre fue bastante interesante causar un intenso rubor sobre la pequeña niña cabeza hueca, incluso de manera inconsciente. Siendo la pequeña flor de cerezo por lo visto un blanco fácil de avergonzar.

En su momento nunca comprendió realmente el berrinche de engancharse hacía él. Siendo las ansías provenientes de la niña en cuestión mayores a su sed de venganza hacía su hermano mayor. Deseando arrastrarlo a casa incluso a la fuerza. Una descomunal y bruta, en ese caso.

Definitivamente la kunoichi era bastante necia.

Además de terca; explosiva e intolerante. Ya que en ningún momento le dejó en plena paz, incluso lo hostigó hasta el cansancio. Cualquier lugar donde se hallara en un parsimonioso escondite, aquella mujer lo buscaría, lo encontraría y causaría un colapso. Siempre ha sido así.

Su ahora esposa es todo un dilema. Nunca comprendería realmente la inclinación de la joven hacía el desplome de sus alrededores. ¿Es algún tipo de deseo fetichista por su parte? quizás, de la mujer con cabello rosado en su juventud, tuvo que estar en constante estado de alerta para que no cayera en problemas ajenos a ella.

Era de admirar la insistencia y fuerza de voluntad que empleó para no abandonarlo con su lúgubre existencia, causando luz en su camino, obligándole sin su permiso ver con claridad.

Sakura Haruno es una diversidad de peculiares expresiones y emociones. En cada momento salía con algo nuevo, una fuente de entretenimiento ilimitada. Cómo la vez que se desmayó al verlo tras la puerta de su hogar, siendo resguardada por Sarada ante un fatal golpe contra el suelo, ¿cómo una mujer adulta con una hija se desmaya por ver a su esposo?

Eso no es propio ni correcto en una _señora; _madre y ama de casa.

Bastantes años conociéndola, y no terminaba de mostrarle intrigantes y fascinantes facetas; pero definitivamente, ésta era de una de sus favoritas, únicamente quedándose por detrás de la infante Sakura que le seguía contra viento y marea en sus años mozos.

Prestó atención al leve e inconsciente ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo empleado. Toda una paleta de emociones, teniendo distintos matices en toda situación. Mordisqueó sus labios, mientras arrastraba sus manos acorraladas sobre las sábanas, empuñando el par entrelazadas por encima de su cabeza.

Una escena que no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara, fue el veredicto final por su desvergonzado egoísmo. Las neuróticas e intensas emociones de la Flor de Cerezo solo podían ser dirigidas hacía nadie más que él. Ni para el retrasado mental de Naruto, y mucho menos hacía el _anti estético_ de Lee. No eran dignos para ser parte de la vida de la voluble kunoichi.

No importa la poco ortodoxa personalidad de su esposa médico. Nació para él, y se lo hizo saber en cada roce, sonrojo y halago con el paso de los años. Ni siquiera merecía su perdón por los incontables pecados a la que la sometió.

Y someterá en los futuros años, pero esos son de otra _índole._ Una más íntima y personal.

¿Pero qué es más íntimo y personal que tocar de manera literal, su corazón?

Eso lo descubrió después, por supuesto.

* * *

Se mordió el interior de sus mejillas para evitar soltar una mueca no deseada. ¿Una carcajada es una expresión incorrecta? en situaciones así, probablemente sí.

Por el otro lado de la cama, los adormilados y nublados bonitos ojos verdes de Sakura estaban abiertos desmesuradamente ante su inusual presencia. Descubriendo que éste se hallaba dormido en la mañana siguiente, justo a su lado. Lo habitual sería que el Uchiha abandonara la casa antes de que Sarada despertara, justo cuando el sol sale tímido por detrás de los enormes rostros grabados en roca; en la actualidad, la cabeza de Naruto es parte de ellos.

—Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

La estupefacción de Sakura era tal que casi podría asegurar que se volvería a desmayar ante el asombro.

¿Tan extraño es verlo ahí por las mañanas?

¿No es común que una pareja de casados despierten juntos?

Esa mujer es algo fuera de su comprensión.

Y además, ese día Sarada tendrá un ajeno desayuno familiar. Mismo que llegará contando a clases a su mejor amiga con emoción inútilmente disimulada.

* * *

_NA: Me lo imaginé, lo escribí, y no me desagradó. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **no me pertenece.

Capítulo II

''Voz''

El hombre que mantenía la mitad de su rostro escondido tras un pedazo de tela soltó una carcajada cantarina a la vez que su alumna mascullaba insalubres ofensas dirigidas hacía el rubio del equipo, éste con los cabellos enmarañados con hojas de árboles y lodo embarrado en sus ropas y mejillas. Sakura no se quedaba atrás, su falda mantenía algunos rasguños desgarrándole gran parte de ella, definitivamente su mamá la mataría tras ver ese miserable aspecto.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos entornos a sus compañeros, parecían no estar al tanto de su presencia causando un escándalo que ahuyentó a todas las aves y roedores a la redonda del terreno. Claramente aquellos dos habían fracasado en la misión de conseguir una preciada flor que servía como infusión medicinal de calidad para el pueblo cercano, siendo una lástima que se encontrara en el hábitat una raza de tigre evolucionado bastante peligroso.

Kakashi había decidido separarlos en parejas, siendo Naruto y Sakura uno, y Kakashi y él otro. Por lo visto no habían cumplido la misión pero parecían pasarla bomba. Los dos niños se encontraban sentados en el suelo, la de rosados mechones lanzaba manotazos a diestra y siniestra aguantando las pequeñas risas que se le escapaban disimulando con un ceño fruncido, a su vez el rubio simplemente esquivaba sus golpes mientras se carcajeaba a sus anchas.

—¡Te dije que no se le debe pisar la cola a los felinos! ¡Por tu culpa no pudimos conseguir la flor! —exclamó la pequeña con tono de voz demasiado gangoso imitando una patética voz gruesa, a su vez, en un intento de mantener la compostura y lucir como un adulto que ya alcanzó la madurez.

—Los gatos enormes son insoportables, Sakura-chan.

—Hmn. ¡Pero de todas maneras, ese no era el trato, se supone que debías entrete...! ¡hmp! —se tapó la boca con ambas manos al momento de casi soltar el infantil juego que decidieron organizar justo minutos antes de darse a la tarea de ir tras la dichosa flor. A Sasuke le timbraron los oídos con los inmoderados gritos de la niña, ahora agudos.

_Misma que tenía un extraño color morado en el tallo, y un inusual color azul rey entre sus petalos, Naruto entre murmullos perversos comentó algo acerca de alucinógenos y lo divertido que pueden llegar a ser, Sakura le ignoró y decidió continuar el tan común y cómico juego ''al que lo mate el tigre pierde''_

_—Sa-sa-sakuraaa... ¡Chan! —la aludida le volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido por su imprudencia, con sus manos imitó perfectamente la acción de cerrar una cremallera a la altura de la boca, en un intento de identificar el origen de aquella especie y el por qué le parecía tan conocida. _

_—¡Shh! ¡cállate Naruto! ¡los felinos tienen excelente oído! —murmuró lo más bajo posible, su voz alcanzando un tono aún más agudo de lo usual, se aclaró la garganta, con miedo a que se le quebrara la voz, desde hace algunos meses, al momento de hablar su voz soltaba de vez en cuando algunas disonancias que le avergonzaban de manera descomunal. _

_Su inseguridad comenzó cuando Ino sin sutileza le gritó en una de las tantas reuniones de amigos acerca del pato de goma en su garganta y que debería comenzar a alimentarlo, ya que parecía estar a punto de morir. Sasuke no suele sonreír, sin embargo, podría darle su alma al diablo que aquella mueca era una carcajada disimulada. Para su desgracia, el burlesco comentario terminó con el habitual y local chiste sobre su frente, y el cómo podría servirle de huerto al animal que vivía dentro de ella. Naruto por su parte, simplemente soltó un vulgar ''cuidado con el gallo'', en lo que concierne a Sakura, la señorita evitó soltar más palabras lo que le restó de ese día_

_—Pero esto es demasiado aburrido, está dormido, así no tiene chiste alguno. Además, ¿que no vez que estamos lejisimos? —Naruto tenía razón, estaban a más de dos kilómetros, repentinamente la joven de cabellos rosados de sintió torpe y tonta._

_—Hmn... a mí me parece una distancia decente._

_—¡Buu! ¡aburri-ri-ri-dooo! ¡Sakura-chan! mira, si movemos al gato, será mas fácil recolectar las flores, ¿que no vez que está dormido sobre ellas? __—el hiperactivo niño apuntó hacía el tigre a la vez que con sus manos hacía las señas de salir corriendo en su dirección, Sakura por su parte creó un mohín, quizás de nuevo estaba pensándolo como un ciudadano común y corriente, y no como un ninja.__— __¡Es más! ¡tengo un plan! __—Naruto simplemente la embauco con palabras bonitas al momento de bajar su guardia._

_En el momento le pareció un juego fácil, fresco y además divertido cuando escuchó la propuesta, Naruto se lo vendió como la octava maravilla del planeta y ella le compró su mentira totalmente. Sonaba sencillo después de todo, simplemente iba a entretenerlo con un pedazo de cuerda que llevaba consigo, justo como un gato grande._

_—¿Ves? ¡es fácil! simplemente debemos evitar que nos asesine en caso que se enoje... ¡Ah sí! otra cosa Sakura-Chan-_

_—Hmnn ¡sí! ¡luce muy convincente! ¡wow Naruto! ¿desde cuando te volviste tan inteligente? __—la kunoichi con cabellos rosados desconectó su mente de las palabras siguientes de Naruto, simplemente escuchando frases al azar como ''dicen que miras alucinaciones'' o bien un confiable ''yo te cuidaré Sakura-chan'', su cerebro no carburó la conversación de su compañero y lo dejó pasar. De cierta manera, en la cabeza de una niña de doce años, que tenía otras necesidades como evitar que su voz hiciera un traspié extraño, aquello lucía lógico y además, no había ninguna posible complicación de por medio._

_Fue una conmoción enorme para la pequeña joven cuando el rubio decidió tomar al toro por las astas e ir directamente a pisar la cola del pobre animal, despertandolo en el proceso. Justo cuando se sorprendió a sí misma corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en círculos en el extenso terreno fue entonces cuando el nombre del juego cobró todo sentido. La carrera desenfrenada de Sakura huyendo del tigre, y Naruto tras ellos soltando comentarios al aire acerca de que no deberían estar brincando por ese pastizal, y mucho menos pisar las flores salvajes. _

_El animal no lucía como si se fuera a cansar dentro de poco, y la situación se presentaba imposible de evitar. Después de diez minutos de la desdichosa travesía, los ninjas comenzaban a sentir anomalías en su sistema; la linda flor de cerezo empezaba a percibir sus movimientos más y más lentos, a su parecer, el peligro que corrían le comenzaba a causar gracia, incluso podría atreverse a llamarlo una situación cómica. El rubio, por supuesto, no se quedaba atrás, los mencionados efectos que escuchó de la boca de unos niños sin ley ni oficio del pueblo que encomendó la misión se quedaba atrás con las variables sensaciones que estaba experimentando. _

_Por último, la inteligente niña recordó dónde había visto aquella apariencia antes, en un extenso y viejo libro de herbolaría que estaba abandonado en las últimas repisas de la biblioteca de la aldea, esta contenía una sustancia natural que servía de sedante y podía producir euforia._

Al final, solo fueron dos niños y un tigre demasiados torpes para continuar huyendo unos de los otros.

—¡Y eso fue lo que sucedió! —terminó Naruto la maravillosa anécdota del como terminaron...

—Drogados. —Kakashi se quedó reflexionando acerca de la anécdota contada por los otros dos y el cómo podría explicarle eso al hokage, fue entonces cuando Sasuke comprendió el por qué le había pedido que dejara de respirar mientras recogía la cosecha del importante ingrediente de la medicina, esta soltaba partículas de polvo que bien, no eran dañinas para el sistema, sin embargo, sí eran estimulantes.

Miró con aprehensión a sus compañeros por la irresponsabilidad cometida, al momento de ver una especie debieron haber abandonado e ir por otro lado a buscar restos de la planta. Por los alrededores se encontraban numerosas flores, que bien, podrían estar casi marchitas, no dejaban de ser útiles para el uso que se le deseaba dar.

Su resentimiento aumentó al notar que a ninguno le interesaba el fracaso, simplemente comenzaron a seguir al líder cuando esté les llamó a continuar el camino directo al pueblo de la misión encomendada, estando demasiados ocupados en querer sobrellevar los efectos de la droga ingerida, Sasuke clavó su mirada en la pareja frente a ellos, uno balbuceando tonterías con demasiada alegría, la otra reteniendo sus palabras con ligera pena pero con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro escuchando lo que decía el rubio.

—Vamos-s-s, ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No pasa na-da! ¡puedes tener hasta un hipopótamo en tu garganta si tu quieres! ¡los gallos son normales!

—¡Naruto! —el rostro de la kunoichi se tornó en un rojo intenso por la vergüenza de verse descubierto su plan de evitar una ruptura en su voz.

—Tu voz no deja de ser bonita —detuvo sus pasos volteando a ver por encima del hombro al joven detrás de ellos que no se perdía ni una sola palabra o acción por parte de ellos. —¿Verdad? Sasuke.

Lo miró con intensidad, ¿que planeaba aquel estúpido? por lo visto el encontrarse en condiciones no aptas le hacía soltar más tonterías de lo normal.

Pasó sus ojos del rubio a la de cabellos rosados, que le miraba con extrema curiosidad y un deje de inseguridad entre sus pupilas, tragó saliva. Era claro que esperaba una respuesta por su parte. De nuevo pasó su visto hacía el rubio, que tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha cerrada receloso, repentinamente sintió su rostro teñirse por verse en una posición tan avergonzante, avanzó con paso enojado, golpeó con el hombro a Naruto con más fuerza de la que planeaba y tomó de la mano a Sakura, poniendo rígido el brazo con la palma de la niña encima de la suya, sirviendo como sostén y así evitar una caída por su parte teniendo los reflejos restringidos por los efectos de la flor. Enrolló sus dedos alrededor de la mano encima de la suya. Su compañera de equipo le vio confundida y levemente decepcionada a pesar de ir de las manos con Sasuke-kun.

Ignorando las quejas de Uzumaki detrás de ellos, el moreno carraspeó su garganta y con la mirada fija en el camino murmuró: —No deja de serlo.

Sakura parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, desorientada e intentando comprender las palabras de su amor imposible, recapituló la conversación y abrió los ojos con agradable asombro, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

_''Tu voz no deja de ser bonita''_

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, las comisuras de los labios de la kunoichi se ampliaron, dando a luz una esplendida y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. No tuvo frase alguna como respuesta, simplemente disfrutó la cercanía con Sasuke, correspondiendo el apretón de mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

La travesía continúo como siempre, finalmente la flor de cerezo hablaba a sus anchas, con pocas rupturas en su voz que hacían reír a Naruto como si un chiste se tratase, ella por su parte simplemente le hacía segundas con su espectáculo, creyendo que se reían con ella, y no de ella. En lo que a Sasuke concierne, no se atrevía a mencionar en palabras lo adorable que le parecía Sakura cuando hablaba.

* * *

Na: ¿Es este escrito soso e incorrecto? sí, sin embargo, me parecía una lástima no subirlo a la plataforma.

Una enorme disculpa por cualquier falta de gramática y ortográfica, pero si no la subo ahora, probablemente no lo haga nunca.

Ningún menor de edad se vio afectado, es simplemente ficción.


End file.
